Argumento cosmológico Kalam/Crítica
Muitas críticas têm sido levantadas contra o argumento cosmológico kalam, inclusive por filósofos teístas como Richard Swinburne , sendo que grande parte delas já foram refutadas por William Lane Craig ou por outros filósofos que também defendem a validade deste argumento. Esta seção do artigo sobre o ACK visa mostrar uma lista contendo todas as objeções já levantadas contra o argumento bem como suas respostas. Argumentos contra a primeira premissa Física quântica Consiste em apontar a física quântica como um modo de dizer que a "lei de causa e efeito pode ser restrita ao mundo macro". Segundo esta linha de pensamento, se tratarmos como confirmado que o nível quântico não obedece à lei de causa e efeito, então não necessariamente o universo em si também precisa seguir essa lei.Artigo sobre o argumento na Esta objeção é inválida por uma série de motivos: #Não se trata apenas de uma lei das ciências, mas um princípio metafísico. Assim: ##É perfeitamente cabível que seja muito mais provável que as pesquisas científicas estejam com erro do que o princípio filosófico esteja errado. O princípio filosófico é muito seguro e a maioria das coisas ao nosso redor corroboram esse princípio. Desta forma é muito mais racional crer que as pesquisas estão erradas do que o princípio esteja. A única refutação válida a este princípio seria por parte da própria filosofia. ##Não apenas esta lei, mas a questão de seres contingentes e necessários testemunha contra tal interpretação científica. Logo, alguém que defenda esta objeção precisa responder a dois pontos filosóficos muito mais prováveis e garantidos de estarem corretos do que a interpretação em questão. ##Se alguém prefere a garantia da filosofia do que pesquisas em andamento e de pouca segurança (veja pontos abaixo), não é obrigado a aceitar tal objeção. #As considerações sobre física quântica que dizem respeito à questão de surgimento de partículas e outros eventos que "surgem/ocorrem do nada" não são conclusões deduzidas de fatos empíricos, mas mera interpretação com base naquilo que atualmente se observou. ##Em outras palavras, não se trata de um fato, mas uma interpretação muito possivelmente temporária e que pode estar sendo fundamentada sobre ignorância científica. #Muito embora o paradigma da física quântica atual seja nesta linha, nada garante que ela seja verdadeira. Como Craig aponta, existe outras muitas interpretações da física quântica e nem todas elas corroboram a idéia de causalidade do nada. #Possibilidade não implica necessidade: mesmo que ficasse definitivamente e inquestionavelmente comprovado que esta interpretação da física quântica esteja certa, isso não significa que o "furo" se aplique ao universo. Para alguém que defenda esse ponto, portanto, não basta apenas considerar a possibilidade, mas deve providenciar bons motivos para crer-se que este foi o caso. Não considerar este ponto levaria o contrariado a cair na falaciosa objeção da simples possibilidade. ##Observa-se também que, para que tenhamos um argumento como válido, não necessariamente precisamos ter absoluta certeza de que suas premissas são verdadeiras - o fato de que um argumento permanece em pé por vários anos não significa que seja irrefutável, mas pode ser apenas uma questão de tempo até ser desconsiderado -, mas essencialmente termos bons motivos para crer que as premissas são mais provavelmente verdadeiras do que falsas. Neste caso, tendo em vista a força dos princípios metafísicos em questão, a abudância da verificação empírica no universo e a simples intuição do senso comum, é plausível argumentar que tem-se muito mais motivos para crer que a premissa não só é mais provavelmente verdadeira como, no mínimo, é mais provavelmente aplicável ao surgimento do universo. Observa-se que o caráter "especial" de estar-se tratando do surgimento do universo não modifica essa análise, pois a questão é genérica e "transcendental". #Mesmo a interpretação atual da física quântica não contraria verdadeiramente o argumento, pois mesmo tais eventos supostamente não-causados ocorrem na presença de outros materiais, i.e. eles continuam tendo uma causa (neste caso uma causa física). Por outro lado, a hipótese ateísta sugere que o universo surgiu do nada total - de absolutamente nada -, e a partir deste ponto o teísmo já passa a oferecer uma explicação muito mais plausível do que o ateísmo. Causa fora do universo Uma objeção possível é questionar se a primeira premissa é válida também para coisas fora do universo. A princípio, todavia, tal crença não faz sentido, pois não há motivo aparente para supor que este princípio da metafísica seja limitado a este universo, o que torna a objeção uma mera conjectura desnecessária. Mais do que isso, a mesma intuição usada por cientistas ao postular leis observadas na Terra para todo o universo mesmo sem haver comprovação empírica de que tais leis são realmente univerais pode ser usado para determinar nossa aceitação dos princípios metafísicos para além do universo. Conclui-se, portanto, que não há motivos para supor que o princípio metafísico de que "do nada, nada vem" seja limitado às coisas deste universo e não podem ser aplicados a ele (vendo-o como uma coisa composta de outras) ou a universos ou coisas que possivelmente existem além do nosso universo, como o mundo sobrenatural. Nada começa a exisitir Uma das objeções levantadas por usuários do site de vídeos públicos YouTube é a de que nada na natureza "começou a existir", uma vez que tudo não passa de rearranjo de matéria existente anteriormente. Esta objeção, todavia, já foi refutada pelo próprio Craig. Como ele questiona, tal alegação é totalmente irracional e absurda, pois mesmo que a matéria do qual sejamos feito exista a mais tempo do que nós, isso não significa que sempre existimos, i.e. que nunca começamos a existir. Raciocínio circular Uma das críticas levantadas contra a primeira premissa, especialmente defendida por Dan Barker , alega que esta premissa comete a falácia de petição de princípio (i.e. raciocínio circular) uma vez que a frase "tudo o que começa a existir" presume acomodar todas as coisas à exceção de Deus, o que acabaria por colocar Deus dentro da premissa do argumento que visa justamente demonstrar que Ele existe. Argumentos contra a segunda premissa A teoria do Big Bang não é certa A respeito da utilização da teoria do Big Bang como evidência de que o universo começou a existir, algumas críticas foram levantadas no que dizem respeito à credibilidade da teoria e de sua funcionalidade para o argumento. Sobre a credibilidade, argumenta-se que tal teoria não deve ser usada sob a premissa de que ela não é certa, mas ainda carece de maiores estudos científicos. Além disso, argumenta-se também que há outras teorias que explicam as origens (se houve) do universo. Esta objeção, todavia, é bastante inútil, pois a utilização da razão demanda exatamente da utilização das evidências que dispomos, não das que porventura poderemos dispor no futuro. A ciência inteira baseia-se nisso para dizer as suas "verdades", e muitos ateus demonstravelmente não se preocupam com isso. Todavia, quando se trata de evidências para a existência de Deus, logo esta "profecia científica" de evidências futurísticas improvadas é lançada, gerando a hipocrisia - já que, pouco depois, estarão pedindo para que os teístas usem-se das evidências disponíveis agora. A crítica sobre a funcionalidade consiste em afirmar que mesmo que a teoria do Big Bang seja correta, ela não deveria ser usada como evidência para a existência de Deus porque ela nada tem a dizer a respeito. Refutação: Argumentos contra a conclusão Conclusão não segue logicamente Crítica de Daniel Dennet de que Craig utiliza de premissas válidas para chegar a uma conclusão inválida. - William Lane Craig on Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) Outros contra-argumentos Petição especial Uma das objeções consiste em alegar que definir Deus como não-causado é arbitrário e trata-se de petição especial. Esta objeção é totalmente incorreta porque Deus é, por definição, incausado, enquanto que o Universo não possui tal definição - bem pelo contrário, percebe-se que ele necessariamente é contingente. Mais do que isso, não se trata de uma petição especial porque os próprios ateus concordam com isso, uma vez que eles defendiam que o Universo era eterno e, logo, não precisava de uma causa.If Eveything Needed a Creator, Then Who Created God? Falácia de equívoco Alega-se que o termo "causa" da primeira premissa e a "causa" da conclusão estão empregados em sentidos diferentes, o que leva a um engano. Trata-se de uma observação totalmente errada; Craig utiliza o termo causa segundo uma visão filsófica ampla de acordo com a filosofia aristotélica. Trata-se de um típico contra-argumento de alguém que não leu o livro de Craig e, tendo como base a exposição simples e resumida de Craig em seus debates, acaba por dizer coisas sem sentido. Falácia de composição Argumenta-se que a relação entre a primeira e a segunda premissa é incorreta, uma vez que, enquanto a primeira premissa aplica-se a "coisas", a segunda trata do universo que seria, na verdade, um "conjunto de coisas" e, logo, aplicar a primeira premissa à segunda na conclusão é cometer a falácia de composição: tratar um conjunto de coisas pela natureza das coisas que a compõe (i.e. dizer que o Universo precisa de uma causa porque as coisas nele precisam de uma). Outra maneira de se fazer esta acusação é simplesmente afirmar que "tal afirmação é válida para tudo no universo, mas não é válida para o próprio universo", uma afirmação que também se dá ao argumento da contingência. Trata-se de uma resposta falaciosa: :falácia do espantalho pois, como o argumento da contingência aponta, o Universo é, justamente por ser um conjunto de coisas contingentes, uma coisa contingente (i.e. dizer que o Universo precisa de uma causa é semelhante a dizer que as coisas compõe o universo precisam de uma causa, o que de maneira alguma está errada); ou seja, o que esta sendo feito é ignorar considerações preliminares. :taxicab fallacy Falsa dicotomia Segundo esta objeção, o argumento não prova que a causa do universo é uma causa sobrenatural (i.e. Deus). Trata-se de uma falácia do espantalho, uma vez que desconsidera a defesa total de Craig (mostrada inclusive em seus debates) apenas considerando os pontos básicos do argumento. Deus das lacunas Esta objeção afirma que ao colocar Deus como causa do Universo, está-se aplicando um argumento Deus das lacunas, já que "porque a ciência não sabe o que originou o Universo, então foi Deus". Também se diz que isso seria uma ação anti-científica. Todavia, esta objeção está correta em primeiro lugar porque não se trata de um "preenchimento de ignorância", mas um raciocínio dedutivo, i.e. Deus segue necessariamente e lógicamente das premissas. Em segundo lugar, não se trata de um raciocínio anti-científico mas literalmente além da ciência, e "não é a toa que é chamada meta''física". Causa fora do tempo Argumenta-se que se o tempo começou a existir no Big Bang e se as relações de causas são feitas temporalmente (i.e. as causas precedem suas consequências temporalmente), então a noção de causa empregada por Deus em relação ao início do Universo é desprovida de sentido, ou simplesmente falsa. (ref: debate entre Craig e Dacey, parte 7 ou 8) Esta idéia é falsa, pois uma causa não necessariamente precisa preceder a consequência temporalmente, mas pode ser no mesmo momento, sendo esta justamente a posição defendida pelo ''Kalam. Criação ex-nihilo não faz sentido Segundo alguns críticos como Austin Dacey, a proposta de criação ex-nihilo (do nada em termos materiais) é desprovida de sentido ou meramente impossível, i.e. incoerente.(ref: debate entre Craig e Dacey, parte 7 ou 8) Todavia, tal crítica não possui força argumentativa porque, como aponta Craig, na visão ateísta há uma dupla incoerência no que diz respeito à criação do universo, já que este teria que ter surgido sem causa e do nada, enquanto que na visão teísta a causa do universo pode não ter sido uma causa material (Deus), mas uma causa produtiva, de modo que o teísmo passa a ser uma hipótese bem mais plausível. Referências * * - Sobre Deus ser infinito no sentido qualitativo, não no quantitativo. * * What Caused God? - Considerações sobre esta objeção em relação ao argumento Kalam * God's Omniscience and Kalam * Why the Kalam Cosmological Argument Fails * Irrefutable Refutation of the Kalam Cosmological Argument! * Proof there is no intelligent creator ... (and that Wililam Lane Craig is a douche) * Debunking William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig: The Artful Dodger ;The Atheist Experience TV Show ** Kalam Cosmological Argument (1/2) - The Atheist Experience #604 ** Kalam Cosmological Argument (2/2) - The Atheist Experience #604 Crítica * * * Respostas * * Crítica